Gaara's Urge
by PandaShark
Summary: My friend asked me to make this for her and she wanted me to put it up so I did. Not for children! What happpens when Gaara is left with urges. Rated M for reasons and I don't write these kinds of stories. This is rare. Hope you liked it Chibi! XD
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Crap!"

Chibi cursed under her breath. She grabbed the dirty clothes that layed on the floor of her apartment and quickly threw them into her laundry room. She quickly picked up her mess of markers, pens, and color pencils, along with her paper and shoved them into her desk drawer. She gasped when she caught a quick glimpse of her kitchen. Old food and dirty dishes lay in her sink and on the counters and kitchen table as well. She stacked the plates and threw them into the sink with the rest of them. She cleaned up her breakfast and placed all the items she took out of the fridge back where they belonged. She picked up her milk, undid the lid, and took a swig of it only to spit it back out with a disgusted look on her face. She smelled it and gagged. When she looked inside she saw small chunks of spoiled milk inside the carton.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed as she cleaned up her mess and brushed her teeth.

Chibi had been on an important mission given to her by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She was to guard a snot nosed brat, who just so happened to be the son of a rich and powerful man, from enemies, such as: buisness rivals or evil men who would ask for money in return for the child. She lead him home safely with not too much trouble, just a few enemy ninjas here and there, nothing she couldn't handle. Chibi threw out the milk in the trash can outside the apartment building. She jumped back onto her balcony and opened her sliding door. She closed it and walked through her living room.

"Now all that's left is my bedroom," said Chibi as she opened her bedroom door to see a red haired and dark circled eyed boy lying on her bed, reading her magazine.

"How to tell if he really loves you," he recited, jade colored eyes examining the pages.

Chibi blushed, "For God's sake, Gaara," she yelled reaching for the magazine, "Of all the rooms to go in why _mine_!? The only one that _hasn't_ been cleaned yet!?"

Gaara held the magazine farther and farther away. Chibi reached for it but accidentally lost her balance, due to a shirt under her foot, and fell on top of Gaara, on her bed. Chibi looked into his eyes, redder than a tomato, and saw jade eyes locked with her midnight blue ones. He threw the magazine across the room and pulled her up close to his face and captured her lips. Chibi's eyes widened at the fierceness of Gaara's actions and moaned as Gaara's lips parted, sliding his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth with a moan, allowing the tongue entrance to her mouth. Gaara grabbed her hips and rolled her over on the bed so she was now under him. The kiss deepened as Chibi moaned even more. Chibi wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her hips. They broke for air and stared into each others eyes.

"Wow," sighed Chibi, "That was awesome. You usually take it slow at first."

Gaara smirked, "We haven't seen each other for two weeks because of that stupid mission Tsunade-sama sent you on. When you walked into the room I was trying so hard to restrain myself but when you fell on top of me with that adorable face I couldn't help myself."

Chibi frowned, "I'm not cute, I'm hot."

"Okay," said Gaara getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"Gaara..."

Gaara turned around to see Chibi with her buttoned red shirt unbuttoned just enough to show most of her cleavage with he arms coming together the increase the size of her chest. She sat on her bed with her legs under her and her hands between her legs. Her head turned to the side and gave him a seductive look.

"Are you sure I'm _just _cute?"

Gaara stared at her with millions and millions of thoughts running through his mind. His eyes widened and felt his self control quickly slip away. In one quick instant he was on top of her again kissing her sensless.

"Mm," moaned Chibi, "Gaara you're mmmm such a mmmm good mm kisser."

Gaara didn't say anything he just kissed harder, thrusting his tongue in her mouth once more, exploring and tasting her. He kissed lower and lower until her reached her neck. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her neck, leaving one or two hickeys in the process.

"Gaara don't leave to many," breathed Chibi, "I've gotta get a physical for a big mission coming up and it'll be embarrassing for the doctor to see."

Gaara stopped and looked into her eyes, "Just have Cappy do the physical."

Chibi paused, then spoke, "Good idea! I will," she said as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him once more. His hands moved up her shirt and massaged her chest with the occasional moans from Chibi. Annoyed by it, Gaara unbottoned it and threw it, like the magazine, out of the way, leaving her breathing heavily in a black tank top.

Gaara licked his lips as he went for the kill, only to have Chibi stop him.

"Wait," she said with a seductive voice. She got up from the bed and put a CD in the CD player. The song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears played as she turned to Gaara, hips swaying with every step. She moved her body to the rhythm and beat of the music. She danced in Gaara's lap making him want her even more. She grinded into his lap making him moan and face the ceiling. She then let her knee do the grinding and kissed him passionately. Then when things were about to get good she got off him, picked up her shirt and but it back on.

"What the hell?" asked Gaara, still on her bed, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot I had to go see Tsunade about the mission," she said sweat dropping, "If I don't go now I won't get the money and I have to pay this month's rent."

Gaara stared at her and then sighed, "You're evil. More evil than Orochimaru."

"Why's that?" asked Chibi.

"You leave a guy hard, realizing you didn't get paid."

Chibi giggled and walked over to him. She whispered seductively in his ear, "I promise we'll pick up where we left off as soon as I'm finished."

Gaara sighed, "That long?"

"Sorry," she smiled, walking out the door, "I'll be back!"

Gaara sat on her bed, still hard and throbbing, "Damn, she doesn't know how painful this is," he said grinding his teeth together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi jumped from roof to roof with her paycheck in hand. She finally reached her apartment, unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Gaara," she said, "I'm ba--HOLY SHIT!"

--

flashback

Gaara heard Chibi leave and he sighed.

"I guess I could listen to some music," he said as he got up and pressed the play button on her stereo. "Gimme More" by Britney Spears played, once again, as he sat on his bed, listening to the music. Gaara imagined Chibi, in a leather corset, tight black short shorts, hair down on her shoulders, and black high heeled boots. She danced provocitively and sexy like, staring at him the entire time. Each beat of the song made his cock throb even more.

"Ngh...This isn't working," he said rolling over to turn off the stereo, only to feel pleasurable pressure. He moaned as he felt his hardness push against Chibi's mattress.

"Fuck," he said panting, "Chibi I'm going to fucking kill you for this."

He moved across the mattress, moaning with every move, and finally pushed off the bed, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

"There's no way I'm jerking off," he said looking around. He spotted the corner of her bed and glared.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled as he crawled over and started to grind into the corner of Chibi's bed.

"Ngh...not good enough," he then saw the thin side of the door and started grinding into that, but still was not satisfied. He then left the bedroom and looked around for something, anything, to help him with his unbearable urge. He saw the counter.

"That's it!" he said as he roughly humped the counter side. He crashed his hips into the hard wooden counter. He moaned and pushed as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Ungh...Chibi," he moaned.

"Gaara I'm ba--HOLY SHIT!"

Gaara looked up to see his horrified girlfriend in the doorway with her paycheck in her hand, "What the hell are you doing to my counter!?"

Gaara got up from his postition, lifted Chibi off the ground, and layed on the couch, with her on top.

"G-Gaara, what's--"

"I need you! _**Now.**_"

Chibi felt his hard erection, through his pants, on her stomache. She smirked.

"Okay"

She kissed him slowly but hard. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal his red boxers. She pushed and massaged him through his boxers, making him moan. _This _was the feeling he was trying to get earlier from humping those objects. She started to kiss him from his lips to his neck, then chest, then abbs, and stopped at his boxers. She took them in her teeth and slid them off his hardened member. She blew on his erection making him shiver. He lifted her head with his hand and gave her a threatening look.

_**"Get on with it!"**_

Chibi smirked once more, "Hai, _Gaara-sama_"

Gaara then moaned loudly as Chibi engulfed his hard cock in her mouth. She moved her tongue all around and licked his pre cum off the tip. Gaara gasped as she sucked it as hard as she could, like sucking a milkshake through a straw.

"Nngh...Chibi...aw my gah--FUCK!" he yelled as she sucked harder," C-Chibi...I'm gonna...UNGH!"

Gaara cummed into Chibi's mouth. She licked her lips and purred, "You taste good, _Gaara-sama_"

Gaara then carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, only to land on top of her and kiss her sensless. She moaned as he explored her mouth and ripped off her shirt along with her bra. He stared at her as she smiled.

"What's the matter," she purred, "Cat got your tongue?"

He all of a sudden became very hard again and dove towards her chest. He sucked on her nipple while massaging the other. She moaned as he spread her legs apart with his knee. While moving to the other breast Gaara undid her pants and slipped them off. He looked and saw she had a red thong on. He looked at her.

"Told ya I was hot," she said. He smirked and took off the thong. He lifted her hips by his and thrusted himself into her. Chibi loudly moaned as she felt his hard dick in her. He then started to rock into her harder and harder.

"Gaara!" cried Chibi as she melted in ecstacy. He was close to cumming as well as she. Chibi then got an idea. Once he pulled out of her she sat up and pushed him against the wall on her bed. She crawled on his lap and positioned herself above him. She then sat down on his dick and bounced up and down, thrusting in and out. Gaara then came as well as Chibi. They both collasped on the bed, with Gaara on top.

Chibi kissed the top of his head, "I love you Gaara."

Gaara smirked and pinched her butt as Chibi squeaked, "I love you too, Chibi."

Chibi then sighed but gasped as she felt his cock stir and harden once more.

"Ready for another round?" asked Gaara as Chibi squeaked once more knowing she was going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
